Once Upon A Time in New York City
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: Sofia Ramirez's life changes when her mother marrys the richest man in New York, Rolland King II. Sofia, now living the wealthy life has to go to a new school, make new friends, and fit into her new family. Contains AU and all Canon Characters.


This is my first Sofia the First fanfic so Enjoy! :D

Sofia: I bet this will great!

Me: So do I, I worked hard on this AU Concept :)

Amber: Of course it'll be good, I'm in it :D

James: Lets just read the story -_-

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Sofia Ramirez who lived with her mother, Miranda Ramirez in the city of Manhattan. They lived in a small one bedroom, one bath apartment. The two were a small family and they didn't have much money to live on, but they had eachother and that was all that mattered. Miranda owned a small shoe store on the bad side of town, but with the bad economy it led for the store to go through hard times.

One day however, Miranda was contacted by the owner of the most succesfull clothings lines in the country. His name, was Rolland King II, the richest man in New York...heck, maybe even in the whole country. He was always on the covers of magazines and on talk shows, living the wealthy life style. Sofia remembered seeing him on a magzine under the title _"King of Enchancia: Mastermind behind the Clothes Line"._He owned a the clothing line called _Enchancia_. It produced the most styish clothes, beautiful dresses and gowns, jewlery, but not shoes surprisingly. He chose Miranda's shoe store to partner with his clothing line out of all the other shoe stores in New York.

Sofia and Miranda drove all the way to New York City for a board meeting with . When they made it to the office building, Sofia looked in awe at the large New York Skycrapers that seemed to touch the sky. When they stepped inside, they were instantly hit with the sights and sounds of the office bussiling about.

They had made it into 's office to talk about new shoe designs for the Enchancia clothing company. Sofia watched as her mother and chatted in what was supposed to be business professional, but ended up being playful banter. They laughed and joked and teased, and when thier hands accidently touched they blushed and shyed away.

It was love at first sight.

The two were married soon after and they couldn't be happier. On the day Sofia and Miranda were moving, all of thier friend's and family were there to say goodbye. Sofia watched on the fire escape of her old apartment as everybody on thier block waved and cheered as the limo pulled up to the apartment complex.

"Sofia, it's time to go. The limo is waiting!" She heard her mother say from the other room. Sofia, wearing a pale purple hoodie and faded blue jeans, walked off of the fire escape and past her old bedroom. She stopped and took down a heart picture she drew of her mother and herself, and she headed out the door.

Sofia climbed into the limo with her mother and the began to drive away. She let down the window so she could wave to all of her friends as she left. She saw two small girls running after the limo, waving and shouting.

"Goodbye Sofia!" Said her friend Jade Lee while waving to her.

"Good luck Sofia!" She heard her friend Ruby Collins say as her short black curls bounced around her head. Sofia waved back to them and told them one last goodbye as thier figures grew smaller in the distance. Sofia sat back into her seat, admiring her mother who was wearing a beautiful pink dress with a black jacket and dimond jewlery. She noticed the sparkling wedding ring she was wearng on her ring finger that she got from Roland.

"Mom," Sofia asked, "What is our room going to look like?" Her bright blue eyes lighting up with excitment. Miranda took Sofia's hands in hers and looked her in the eyes.

"Sweety, now that we're moving into the mansion, we'll have our own room!" Miranda explained excidedly. They both let out a quiet cheer of approval. When they arrived at the mansion gate, they saw all the paparazzi out on the lawn and a red carpet rolled out in front of them. At the top of the walkway they saw 's smiling face, along with his twin children James King and Amber King. James seemed to look friendly, but Amber on the other look a little shifty. Sofia noticed how she turned her nose up whenever she caught her eye, but would immediatly smile and pose when the cameras started flashing. Ohter than Amber, the family seemed to be very warm and welcoming.

What's the worst that can happen?

* * *

~Please read and review! Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
